Little Red Riding Hood
Red (or Red Riding Hood) is a child that lives in Fairy Tale Forest, from the animated television program, Goldie & Bear. History: She travels between her home and her grandmother's house to deliver muffins. She tends to be stopped by Big Bad all the time and every time she out-thinks him. She is the cleanest child in the forest and does not like getting dirty. She can also be snobby, and enjoys hanging out with other fine, tidy people, like Rapunzel, who gets her hair braided by her. She plays Snow White in Red White and the Seven Characters She is a princess. She plays Audrey in The Jiminy (The Lorax) and The Cricket (The Lorax) She is Ted's wife. She plays Wendy Darling in Barry Pan She plays Tagalong Rabbit in Kristoff Hood She is a rabbit. She plays Ruby in Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess She is a Sofia's best friend. She plays Alice's sister in Goldie in Wonderland She plays Cinderella in Redrella She is a maid. She plays Anastasia Tremaine in Goldierella She is a Cinderella's stepsister. She plays Drizella Tremaine in Crystarella She is a Cinderella's stepsister. She plays Alice in Red in Wonderland She is a girl. She plays Princess Aurora in Sleeping Red She is a sleeping beauty. She plays Perdita in 101 Humans (HarryDR19 Style) She is a female Dalmatian dog. She plays Penny in 101 Humans (brucemovies1 Style) She is a little Dalmatian puppy. She plays Mary Poppins in Red Poppins She plays Cindy Lou Who in How the Bee Stole Christmas (1966) and How the Bee Stole Christmas (2000) She plays Shanti in The Space Book She is a girl in Man Village. She plays Duchess in The Aristohumans (HarryDR19 Style) She is a female cat in Paris. She plays Marie in The Aristohumans (brucemovies1 Style) She is a little kitten in Paris. She plays Maid Marian in Miles Hood She is a vixen. She plays Lady Kluck in Jack Hood She is a chicken. She plays Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (HarryDR19 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (HarryDR19 Style) She is a female mouse. She plays Vixey in The Space Boy and the Hero Boy She is a female fox. She plays Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (HarryDR19 Style) She is a female mouse. She plays Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (brucemovies1 Style) She is a little girl mouse. She plays Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (HarryDR19 Style) She is a princes. She plays Olivia Flaversham in The Great Pig Detective (HarryDR19 Style) and The Great Dog Detective She is a little mouse. She plays Jenny Foxworth in Figaro & Company She is a little girl. She plays Crysta in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (HarryDR19 Style) She is a fairy. She plays Ariel in The Little Mer-Riding Hood, The Little Mer-Riding Hood 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Riding Hood 3: Red's Beginning She is a mermaid. She plays Melody in The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea She is a Ariel's daughter. She plays Belle in Beauty and the Vulture, Beauty and the Vulture 2: The Enchanted Christmas, and Beauty and the Vulture 3: Red's Magical World She is a French maiden. She plays Princess Jasmine in Milesladdin, Milesladdin II: The Return of Frollo, Milesladdin III: The King of Thieves, and Milesladdin (TV Series) She is a Arabian princess. She plays Robyn Starling in Robin Hood and Jiminy Cricket: The Movie and Arthur and Kaa: The Movie She plays Sally Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas (HarryDR19 Style) She plays Nala in The Space Boy King, The Space Boy King II: Miles's Pride, and The Space Boy King 1 1/2 She is a female lion. She plays Young Nala in The Prince King She is a young female lion. She plays Kiara in The Beanstalk King II: Beanstalk Jack's Pride She is a Simba's daughter and a female lion. She plays Pocahontas in Redhontas She is a Indian princess. She plays Bo Peep in Space Story and Space Story 2 She plays Esmeralda in The Pig of Notre Dame (HarryDR19 Style) She is a gypsy. She plays Madellaine in The Space Boy of Notre Dame II She plays Megara in Milescules She plays Mulan in Redlan and Redlan II She is a Chinese princess. She plays Princess Atta in A Space's Life She is a female ant. She plays Lilo in Red and Kaa She is a Hawaiian girl. She plays Helen Parr/Elastigirl in The Incredibles (HarryDR19 Style) and The Incredibles 2 (HarryDR19 Style) She is a super hero. She plays Violet Parr in The Incredibles (brucemovies1 Style) and The Incredibles 2 (brucemovies1 Style) She is a super hero. She plays Disgust in Inside Out (HarryDR19 Style) She is a green emotion. She plays Colette Tatou in Ratatouille (HarryDR19 Style) She is a female chef in Paris. She plays Vanessa Bloome in Ant Movie She is a human girl. She plays Coraline Jones in Little Red Riding Hood (Coraline) She plays Tiana in The Princess and the Pig She is a princess in New Orleans. She plays Rapunzel in Tangled (HarryDR19 Style) She is a princess with a long yellow hair. She plays Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck-It Maurice She plays Anna in Frozen (HarryDR19 Style) She is a Arendelle princess. She plays GoGo Tomago in Big Space 6 and Big Hero 6 (HarryDR19 Style) She plays Anastasia in Redstasia She plays Thumbelina in Redlina She plays Kai-Lan in Ni Hao, Red Riding Hood She plays Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Miles and Jack She plays June in Little Space Kids She plays Vampirina Hauntley in Little Red Riding Hood (Vampirina) She is a vampire and a bat. She plays Bridget in Alice (Vampirina) She plays Poppy Peepleson in Goldie Locks (Vampirina) She is a Vampirina's best friend. She plays Nancy Clancy in Fancy Red She is a French little girl. She plays Donna in Here Comes Miles Callisto She is a female rabbit. She plays Aka Pella in Histeria! (HarryDR19 Style) Portrayals: *In Alice and Pinocchio she is played by Honey Lemon. *In June And Snoopy she is played by Isabella. *In Melody & Bambi she is played by Rapunzel. *In Annie And Pudge she is played by June. *In Anna & Elmo she is played by Loretta Callisto. *In Rapunzel & Miles she is played by Anna. *In JoJo & Dumbo and Loretta and Miles she is played by Princess Sofia. *In Sofia & Patch she is played by Princess Vivian. *In Vivian & Toulouse she is played by Princess Amber. *In Amber & Lucky she is played by Princess Hildegard. *In Wendy and Pablo she is played by Melody. *In Loretta & Berlioz she is played by GoGo Tomago. *In Jenny and Tommy Pickles she is played by Mama Bear. *In Fifi And Leo she is played by Annie. *In Marina And Kion she is played by Gloria. Gallery: Little Red (Do You Know the Muffin Kids).jpg Goldie & Red.jpg|Goldie and Red Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Goldie and Bear Season 1 Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg Red in Goldie and Bear.jpg Red, Goldie, and Bear.jpg Red and Bear.jpg Things in Common with You.jpg Little Red (Little Gold Riding Hood).jpg Little Red.jpg Red (Goldie and Bear).jpg Red Floating.jpg Red and Twigs.jpg|Red and Twigs Goldie, Bear, and Red.jpg Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-.jpg Little Blue Red.jpg Red in Goldie & Bear 1.png Red in Goldie & Bear 2.png Red in Goldie & Bear 3.jpg 51f6de7b6579f8f4ba670cc6 3d924b5d.jpg 23422007 148634212421895 1296472613152882688 n.jpg Ccbd263241bdc5f0788701354ebff16a.jpg Little Red, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Humpty Dumpty.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Little Red, Jack Bear, Jack and Jill, and Three Little Pigs.jpg Little Red and Big Bad scared.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-03.jpg 48226487_goldie-and-bear-s01e41e42-do-you-know-the-muffin-kids-jack-of-all-trades-1080p-n.png Little Red (Goldie & Bear).jpg Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).jpg Red and Bear (Goldie & Bear).jpg Red (Goldie & Bear).jpg Red Gets the Pie.jpg Red (Three's A Crowd).jpg Red and Sprinkles.jpg Red and Big Bad.jpg Red pointed.jpg C70MsDZUwAAegbU.jpg CatgIGbUcAAswa-.jpg CepRH2CWwAIhcX3.jpg 40A6E6B6-4F18-4456-9F07-D22E266DFB08.jpeg F02D3FB0-D2BF-4665-91FD-E1C79EC612E3.jpeg 82E6AE3A-7C98-4143-83CD-80741EC5A042.jpeg 0EF8C465-95BA-4BA3-B68B-2231FF590B80.jpeg Goldie & Bear Red.jpg DN-RRbaU8AEQELv.jpg 40AF7E3A-DEE8-48FE-B224-73B92AB0BE8B.jpeg Goldie & Bear Little Red.jpg 98999433-FA3F-41E4-8580-6A4BF57E53C0.jpeg 5B12D295-A97D-441D-ABF7-6C0FA9836B89.jpeg 767892FA-B580-4EE9-923B-F01A29CA79A6.jpeg DF794502-0261-4A31-BA4D-228931185E5F.jpeg DD9FB276-EC5D-45CB-BB5E-828C28B04EFF.jpeg 9BE2C971-A701-4D64-A3DD-050C00F15810.jpeg 54DA6103-1CEC-4501-A01B-D25C6220C724.jpeg 77BD18EC-F211-4141-B19D-EF10AF2523BF.jpeg Goldie & Bear Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Goldie & Bear Red Riding Hood.jpg Goldie & Bear Little Red Riding Hood is Happy.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood is very happy. Red, Bear and Humpty.jpg Goldie and Bear Little Red.jpg Goldie and Bear Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-(Goldie-&-Bear).jpg Goldie-&-Bear-Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg Goldie and Red Meet Jimmy.jpg Cn iOwHVMAAiw Q.jpg CyiLQaIVQAAiHU2.jpg Cil3GctVAAE2lR-.jpg Cp6bFijXYAAIpue.jpg CfxlTzpUIAA2w3j.jpg Goldie and Red Brave.jpg Cn_iOwHVMAAiw_Q.jpg CyiLQaIVQAAiHU2.jpg Cil3GctVAAE2lR-.jpg Cp6bFijXYAAIpue.jpg|Goldie, Red, Bear, Big Bad, Humpty, Jack and Jill gasped! CfxlTzpUIAA2w3j.jpg|Red says "Hi!" to Goldie and Bear. Goldie_and_Red_Brave.jpg|Goldie and Red pretend to be a knight and Bear pretend to be a princess. Little Red Riding Hood, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg 017805000_1453111261-maxresdefault.jpg Goldie_y_Osito_Caperucita_Roja.jpg Caperucita_Roja_(Goldie_y_Osito).jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear c8b3f21f7d5b2f51ba5c1fe59e27fecb.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood 0045981c8123965bef55042af86f65a6.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear Red & Twigs.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood, Twigs, and Big Bad Wolf Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Little Red Riding Hood Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear 01.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear image_6fd8ae33.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-01.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-02.jpg Sprites on the Loose 03.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-03.jpg Adorable Norm 01.jpg Sprites on the Loose 04.jpg Three's A Crowd 02.jpg Twigs and Red.jpg|Twigs and Little Red Riding Hood Bear, Red, and Goldie.jpg|Jack Bear, Little Red Riding Hood, and Goldie Locks Little-Red-Riding-Hood-09.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-10.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-04.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear Little-Red-Riding-Hood-05.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Goldie & Bear Little-Red-Riding-Hood-06.jpg Little Gold Riding Hood 01.jpg Red, Goldie, Humpty, and Bear.jpg Goldie, Red, and Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks, Little Red Riding Hood, and Jack Bear Cheshire Goldie 01.jpg Little Gold Riding Hood 02.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-07.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-08.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-11.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-12.jpg Little Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf.jpg Little Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf 01.jpg Goldie-Locks-and-Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg Red angry.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-13.jpg Goldie-and-Red.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-15.JPG Little-Red-Riding-Hood-14.jpg Little-Red-Riding-Hood-16.JPG Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 01.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 02.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 03.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 04.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 05.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 06.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 07.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 08.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 09.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 10.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 11.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 12.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 13.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 14.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 15.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 16.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 17.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 18.png Red's going to grab Merlin's trident.png Red is gonna take Merlin's trident.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 19.png Miles and Red.png|with Miles Callisto Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 20.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 21.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 22.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 23.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 24.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 25.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 26.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 27.png Red Business Idea.png Basket Hold Red.png Adorable Red.jpg Red_Cape_Wide.jpg Basket_Red.png Vote_For_Goldie_Red.png Disney_Red_Goldie_And_Bear.jpg Red_Little_Gold_Riding_Hood.jpg Hood_Basket_Red.jpg Red_And_Clean_Hood.jpg Red_Hold_Cape.jpg Red_Spin_Cape.jpg Red_Looking_Up.jpg Red_With_Rock_Collection.jpg Disney_Red_Basket.jpg Red_Cheerful.jpg Red_With_A_Basket_Full_Render.jpg Red_Hood.jpg Disney_Junior_Red.jpg Goldie_&_Bear_Red_Disney_Junior_Logo.jpg Goldie_&_Bear_Red_Disney.png Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) 28.png Red Got the Trident.png Red's locket.png Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Goldie & Bear Heroes Category:Goldie & Bear Girls Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Protagonists Category:Comedians Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:Little Red Riding Hood Animations Category:Shy Characters Category:Shy Category:Happy Characters Category:Happy Character Category:Happy Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Blondes Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a hat Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Voices Category:Singing Characters Category:Singing Actors Category:Loves Category:Love Interest Category:Love Interests Category:Kevin Jordan Category:Vampirina / Goldie & Bear